amor correntino en japon
by night love sunny obscure
Summary: en una semana será la fiesta de el primer partido de los inazuma eleven, pero habrá mas acontecimientos: la venida de una chica en su colegio, acompañada de sus amigas, la extraña visita de los vocaloid y muchos mas que cambiaran su vida


**Hola a todos, bueno esta historia tiene 3 elementos conocidos: inazuma eleven, vocaloid y algunas canciones de mlp, también van a ver personajes que yo cree y lugares de verdad o conocidos. Bien espero que les guste y díganme que les parecio, es mi primera bien y recibire comentarios de ayuda, buenos y malos para mejorar.**

_**AMOR CORRENTINO EN JAPON 3**_

_**PRIMER CAPITULO:LA LLEGADA**_

Era un día común y corriente para los habitantes de Tokio, lo mismo de todos los días: los chicos van a la escuela, los padres a trabajar y los inazuma eleven se pondrían a practicar. Un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, con una vincha naranja y ojos marrones estaba emocionado y salió corriendo de su casa pero choco con un chico de ojos marrones oscuros, pelo color rubio crema (con forma de vegeta o goku, por eso le dicen algunos vegeta junior XD) y mirada fría.

–oye ¿Por qué corres tan apurado? así vas a terminar lastimándote.

–si ya sé, pero falta una semana para que se cumpla un año desde que ganamos el primer partido.

–si yo también lo estoy, mejor vamos al colegio-termino de decir y se dirigieron al instituto.

**En el instituto Raimon****:**

Al llegar al insti, se dirigieron al salón donde estaban algunos de sus compañeros del futboll. Todos se pusieron a charlar de lo que iba a pasar en una semana:

-ah por fin llegaste-dice un chico de cabello celeste, con coleta y ojos marrones- estabamos hablando del suceso del futboll.

–si y ¿Qué piensan hacer ese día?-pregunta una chica de pelo marrón ojos marrones claros y con un moño naranja en su uniforme.

–pues nose – dijo y al instante los chicos que estaban hablando cayeron de forma chibi, menos el peli crema y un chico con gafas pelo castaño claro renzado y con una coleta ,ellos se quedaron riendo.

–ya me pare…-no pudo terminar de hablar porque el profesor entro junto al director, el director de los estudiante y su hija que también estaba como cuidadora de la imagen del equipo de futboll.

-Buenos días alumnos –dijo el director de la junta.

-buenos días.

-bien hoy hay una nueva alumna-dijo señalando a la puerta.

-vamos pasa-dijo la hija del director, era una chica con pelo ondulado, color marron claro, ojos bordo y mirada firme. De la puerta aparece una niña de ojos marrones (dulce de leche) oscuros,pelo no tan corto, le pasaba el hombro por 5cm,marron oscuro y mirada dulce pero con un uniforme distinto, era una camisa blanca con un cuello con borde cuadrille verde oscuro a cuadros, un pollera tableada escocesa verde oscuro y con un bolsilo con el escudo de la escuela Raimon, también traia medias azul marino hasta la rodilla con unos zapatos negros bien lustrados.

-bien ella es la estudiante nueva, puedes presentarte-dijo el director .

–soy…soy… soy Guadalupe kagashine-presento la chica un poco timida.

-bien te puedes sentar ahí-dijo la chica señalando al asiento junto al peli crema, ella se fue a sentar un poco nerviosa ,sin decir nada.

La clase concurrió normalmente, ninguno dio ninguna palabra. Toco el timbre de recreo y todos salieron, algunos se quedaban a terminar sus deberes o a charlar, otros se iban a jugar, etc ;cuando Guada iba a salir de encontró con dos chicas: la del pelo marron corto y una chica de pelo largo hasta la cintura morado con ojos lila y tristes y con una sonrisa un poco débil.

–hola Guada soy Aki y ella es Fuyuka un placer-dijo Aki dándole la mano sonriente.

–hola, el placer es mio-contesto un poco nerviosa-si no les molesta ¿me pueden mostrar la escuela?.

-si claro-asintio fuyuka.

-pero tenemos que esperar a algunas personas para que nos acompañen, ¿no te molesta?-pregunto Aki.

–no me molesta- dijo guada mientras salian, afuera de la puerta estaban peli crema, marron, coleta y un chico con ojos grises y tristes, pelo gris blanco y parecía un poco timido, también estaba la hija de el director estudiantil y una chica con pelo azul hasta los hombros, con anteojos rojos en la cabeza y ojos azules.

–hola chicos les presento a Guadalupe Kagashine.

-hola soy Celia Hills y soy la periodista y junta datos del equipo Raimon.

-seguro tu ya me conoces, soy Nelly Raimon la hija del director estudiantil.

-si hola y gracias por la presentación.

-yo me llamo Zatoru Endo pero si queres dime Mark.

-yo me llamo Kido.

-pero…-dijo Celia.

-¿pero que?.

-no vas a decir tu apodo.

-pero tu nomas me decis asi-dijo Kido un poco molesto.

-¿y yo que, yo y alguno te decimos a si algunas veces-contesto Endo contento.

-esta bien, mi hermana y algunos me dicen Jude-dijo Kido en forma de derrota.

-Yo soy Shiro Fubuki pero me dicen Shaw.

-y el es…-dijo fubuki señalando a el pelicrema, pero no dijo nada, solo miro a otro lado.

-Goenji, no seas un maleducado y presentate-dijo Fubuki enojado. Goenji solo dio un bufido y dijo:-mi nombre es Shuuya Goenji pero puedes decirme Axel ¿contento?-dijo con tono medio enojado y ocultando su derrota.

-a si esta mejor.

-bien empezemos con el tour estudiantil-dijo Celia.

Empezaron por el patio y las canchas de deportes, luego por los salones de materias especiales y luego a la biblioteca.

-bien esta es la biblioteca-comento señalando Aki pero se dieron cuenta que Guada no estaba

-¿¡QUEE?! ¿DONDE ESTA?-pero Goenji, Fubuki y Celia entran a la biblioteca.

-¿A dónde van?

-guada abra entrado ahí dentro-dijo fubuki y no se equivocaban, Guada estaba hablandocon la bibliotecaria, agarraba un libro y lo guardaba en su cartera

-¡¿GUADA,PERO PORQUE TE FUISTE?!

-LO…lo siento

Después de encontrar a Guada le mostraron todo el colegio y entraron a sus salones. La jornada de estudio fue normal y al terminar cada uno se fue a su casa. Guada salió, se puso sus auriculares y se dirijio a su casa, sin antes comprar algunas cosas

-ahhh…este dia fue muy estresante y agotador, y solo es el comienzo-dijo guada después de un suspiro.

**Y tenia razón porque solo era solo el comiezo de una gran aventura**


End file.
